As a projection type liquid crystal projector, one which uses a halogen lamp or a xenon lamp or the like as a light source is known from the past. Such a projector separates the light outputted from the light source into red (R), green (G), and blue (B) primary colored lights, synthesizes them together again after having passed each of them through a different liquid crystal display panel, and projects the synthesized light via a projection lens upon a projection surface such as a screen or the like. However, with this kind of projection type liquid crystal projector which uses a lamp light source, there has been the shortcoming that the device has been large in size, since it is necessary to perform separation and synthesis in the optical system. Thus, in order to resolve this shortcoming, it is known to use as the light source, for example, R, G, and B laser light (Patent Document 1), or R, G, and B LED light (Patent Document 2) or the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H9-326981
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-194275